Repercussions
by Shivonne
Summary: A year after Turion's death, old wounds are reopened when the pair find themselves in trouble again...
1. And it was all going so well

A/N: And here's my second fic! It pretty much follows on from the first, but it will be readable as a stand-alone I hope (it's not all written yet so I can't say for sure!) With Wraiths, orcs and vengeful dwarves.......read on! This fic is set almost a year to the day after Identical Differences ended.  
  
Replies to reviews from last chappie of ID:  
  
Deana: yeah, thought it'd make a good twist! Sorry the sequels taken so long...  
  
Magicians of the yami: thank you!!!  
  
Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: I have no idea what to say!! I'm chuffed that I managed to write a baddie that someone really didn't like!!! *blushes at 'utter brilliance'* ME?! lmao! I wish!! but tytyty!!! Hope you like this one!  
  
lulu bell: LMAO!!! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get posted!!! Promise I'll try and not keep you waiting so long! *goes cross-eyed at so many sequels* Being multi-national is cool. :D  
  
kurafoxgirl: yes he is!! at least for now... wuv u too!! *huggles all reviewers*  
  
Hellmarie: Thankyou! I love writing, but I can just never find the time!!! I'm gonna try and force myself to keep writing this one!  
  
cherryfaerie: yes, that was the end of that story - but there's a sequel! *points at following text* and I am SO SORRY for not emailing - I'm not even gonna offer an excuse... *bows down in front of you* sorry?  
  
amy: aww, thankyou!! I've read a few bad twin fics myself, but I think it's safe to say that I'm sliiiiiiightly twin obsessed! (as you will see in future fics...) I'm glad you liked! Well here's more now! Sorry for the delay!  
  
Elf-Girl: yesyes, it sorta did...and sorry bout the pen name! See, even replying individually! :D  
  
Kogura: yes, you do smell a sequel! It's here now, and please accept my humblest apologies its taken so long! Eep! An author alert list!! ME?! *dies*  
  
Gloriollas: There is a sequel, and its up now! (albeit slightly later than planned...sorry!)  
  
leggylover: Yeah, it's over, but there's MORE!!! muahahahahaha!!!!  
  
*points at following text* enjoy all, and apologies again for the delay!!! I'm gonna try and keep this going though!!! Review button is at the bottom! :D  
  
*****  
  
Spoilers: only for my first fic, Identical Differences, I think - there might be some Silmarillion but I really doubt it at the moment...we'll see as I write!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien, his work, his characters...and so on...the original characters that are not Tolkien's creations however, are mine.  
  
The pair had been travelling for almost two weeks now. They had hoped to leave Rivendell earlier in the year, when the weather was still good, but a series of unfortunate events involving them and the twins had meant that they had to stay to allow Aragorn time to recover from their latest excursion. They had crossed the mountains with relatively few problems, and were now on the lower ground of the foothills.  
  
They had agreed to stop for the night under the shelter of a rocky overhang. Even though they were not at any great height now, it had been threatening snow, and the air was cold. Aragorn had gone to find water, while Legolas had stayed behind to get a fire started.  
  
They had known they were being followed for almost a week. As far as they could tell, it was a small group of men, maybe ten at the most, but because their pursuers had been careful and very rarely had been glimpsed for more than a fleeting moment, neither could be sure. The men had been following the pair closer and closer over the past day or so, but had not done anything more than watch yet. Still, it didn't seem like a great idea to be separated for long at the moment.  
  
Legolas heard footsteps approaching. Thinking Aragorn had returned, he did not look up, but carried on with what he was doing. It was only when the approaching steps had almost reached him that he realised it couldn't be Aragorn and looked up.  
  
A man of medium build, not particularly tall, stood just past the edge of the overhang. The man smiled, and even as he did, Legolas got the distinct impression that the man was not alone. He noted that all his weapons were on the opposite side of the fire at the outer edge of the overhang. Some sign of his unease must have shown on his face, for the man held his hands up and told him,  
  
"Peace friend. I simply wish to share the heat from your fire, as I could not get my own started, and the night is cold."  
  
"And will your companions be joining us too?"  
  
There was a brief moment of surprise on the man's face, shrouded almost immediately as he called out,"Right boys, come on out. He know's you're there."  
  
Immediately, eight fully armed men stepped out from various hiding places. And immediately, Legolas found himself cornered with eight arrows aimed at him at short distance.  
  
...........  
  
Meanwhile, at the same time as Legolas had first looked at the intruder, Aragorn had found a stream, collected the water and was ready to head back. Just as he was about to turn back, a noise from the rocks above caused him to stop. Hearing nothing further, he turned again to leave.  
  
He crossed another stream and cut along the bottom of a ragged cliff face. The same noise again, this time just above and ahead of him. There was nowhere that anyone could be hiding, and the noise itself wasn't particularly threatening, so he decided to leave it be and carry on.  
  
A moment later, a large rock broke away and caught him solidly between the shoulder and neck. It was immediately followed by more rocks breaking away and landing with crushingly lethal accuracy on the spot where Aragorn stood. The last thing he felt before being completely buried was the pain in his lower arm as it snapped.  
  
......  
  
"If you value that immortal life of yours, I suggest you keep quiet and do what we ask.", the first man, who was obviously their leader, told him. Nobody had moved, and the men who were with him had not lowered their weapons.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The man smiled, then replied slowly, "You, my dear elf. Or rather, the money you are worth. You are going to make me a very rich man."  
  
--------------------------------------- Aemir watched with regret and not a little guilt as the men led the bound elf away. It had after all been Aemir's information which had allowed them to capture him. He had immediately fought back when they approached him, regardless of the threats on his life. He had however, been cornered, weaponless, and outnumbered. The odds had been against him.  
  
Reluctantly Aemir followed behind the small group that had now left the small overhang behind, after collecting anything that looked like it belonged to the elf. He noticed as they left the rocky crag behind, that the elf stopped fighting for a moment. He had heard something they had not. None of the other men seemed to notice the momentary change though, and the moment they pulled him on again, he immediately started fighting back again, although Aemir thought he seemed more determined than before. The little man wondered what it had been that the elf had heard. Had he known it was Aragorn's cries for help, he might have done something about it...  
  
.......  
  
The rockfall had ended as suddenly as it began. Unknown to Aragorn, there had been a small group of orcs nearby, who had been considering following him. As soon as the dust had settled though, they moved in. Even if he had survived they reasoned, he would be in no mood to fight them. And that meant easy food.  
  
Slowly they started to pull the rocks away. Eventually the pile reduced enough for the orcs to reach the man. When they grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly out, there was no response. Without a second thought, they carried their new prey away in the direction of their camp.  
  
They had not gotten far from the cliff face, just into the trees in fact, when they found a pair of elves looking back at them, fully armed. Immediately, the orc carrying the ranger dropped him roughly on the ground. There was no response still, even though he landed on his broken arm. He never saw the battle between the orcs and the elves.  
  
.........  
  
As the last orc fell, one of the elves stepped over to Aragorn, thinking him dead. She found a very faint pulse, and turned to her companion.  
  
"He's alive, but he won't make it to Rivendell."  
  
"Then we go back." he replied.  
  
The pair were heading back to Rivendell after visiting Mirkwood. They were over a week from their destination, but only a day from Mirkwood. With luck, he might live if they were to turn back. And so they did, and went with all speed towards back the way they had come. 


	2. Conversations and explainations

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Lord of the Rings, I never have, and I never will... *sigh* it's all Tolkien's....make no money.....all for enjoyment purposes only....you know the drill!!!  
  
Replies to reviews...  
  
lulu bell: well it'd make for a boring fic if they weren't in trouble...(in my opinion anyway!!!) :p The two elves don't really figure in the fic...they're just sorta there for that chappie - in fact they dont even have names!!! LMAO is laughing my ass off! TY for reviewing! sorry about the delay *again* - real life sucks sometimes...  
  
Elf-Girl: awwww, really? you're welcome! eep! Love you too!!!!  
  
Kogura: LOL!!! and ty for prying her off! ;-)  
  
Gloriollas: Nope, not for ransom this time...they don't even know he's royalty!! But yes, Aragorn is almost dead... whether or not he's gonna make it....well I havent decided yet!!! :D This is as soon as I could update...sorry...  
  
farflung: Yes he has. yes they are. but will they get away with it??? I never said they *wouldn't*.... *evil laugh* I dunno what you mean by good or evil Mirkwood? you're welcome and sorry its taken so long...  
  
Deana: lol, do I detect sarcasm? *huggles* just kidding! Here it is, FINALLY!  
  
A/N: well, sorry about the delay, i'll try and get on more often... real life can be a pain in the neck sometimes. *sigh* well sorry to keep you hanging...  
  
Part Two.  
  
They had travelled for miles before the men had stopped for the night. They had been mostly silent for the entire journey, and each of Legolas' attempts to find out information had resulted in a swift blow, so he had eventually given up.  
  
It had soon become clear that the men were uncomfortable with the elf's presence. They sat further that was necessary away from where he was being kept, and kept on looking at him uneasily. None of them would even speak to him.  
  
There was one man though, he looked younger than the rest. He hadn't objected to being around the elf. Legolas hadn't missed the fact that Aemir had tried to make things easier for him, tried to stop the others when they had mistreated him. It didn't change the fact that he was still one of them.  
  
Some time later, the young man came over and sat down. There was silence for a moment. Legolas said nothing - if this man wanted something, Legolas certainly wasn't going to ask what it was. Eventually the man did speak.  
  
"I know what you're going through." he said quietly. There was no reply, so Aemir decided to put his one talent to good use, and tried again, this time using Elvish. Legolas looked obviously surprised, but still didn't reply, so Aemir carried on in the same language,  
  
"Yes I speak your language. I might be young but I've spent my life studying your people. Nothing we say here will get back to them, I promise."  
  
"Why should I believe that?" the elf replied angrily.  
  
Aemir was a little put off by his tone, but was relieved that he had carried on using the same language, so decided to try again.  
  
"Because three years ago I was in your position. These men took me from my home, but when they found out that I had some knowledge of Elves, they decided to keep me, rather than sell me on. There's an annual sale of slaves to the east of Mordor. Almost every slave trader in Middle Earth goes there. That's where they're taking you. And that's the reason they kept me."  
  
"I'm not explaining this very well am I? I'll try again. I was fascinated by Elves from a very young age - so I learnt about your history, your peoples, your language. These men are slave traders. The sales that I mentioned are huge, they make most of their business there, and they're in just over a month's time. Every year, the slavers are hoping they'll be the one to bring an Elf. And the buyers that come from far and wide, even from the richest kings and warlords, they all want to be the one that buys the elf that's brought. As you can guess, the price would be very high. The humans they sell are used as slaves, but the buyers generally see Elves as status symbols, as prizes. And the slaver that brings an Elf could comfortably retire on the profit. You see why they kept me?"  
  
"But why don't you go home to your family? *You* can walk away from them." he said darkly, showing Aemir his bound hands. Aemir shook his head.  
  
"I can't do that. Believe me, if I could, I would have done so long ago. The lives I have seen these men ruin... But if I do, they say they will kill my daughter and my wife. My daughter will be almost three years old now - she was just a baby when they took me. I believe them, and I can't risk their lives."  
  
Legolas looked at the man for the first time since he had come over. He looked very young really, and maybe, just maybe, he was telling the truth - the pain on his face looked very real. But it could all be a lie. A way for these men to get information from him. If that was the case, it was a nice try, but it wouldn't work. The man seemed to come back to the present,  
  
"You're a wood-elf aren't you? My guess would be that you're from Mirkwood." he said gently. Legolas nodded once. He would give them that much.  
  
They were interrupted now by a cry from one of the men who seemed to be in charge, "Well Aemir, does it have a name?"  
  
Aemir looked back to the elf apologetically. "I'm sorry. What is your name, anyway?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"If you don't tell them, they'll just take out their anger on you - it'd be better for you if you do."  
  
"Estel. My name is Estel." he replied quietly.  
  
"Well?" the man shouted.  
  
"He says his name is Estel. It means hope." Aemir called back. The man by the fire laughed.  
  
"Not done him much good has it?"  
  
"It was a dark time for my family when I took that name. It was appropriate." It was true enough - a year on from Turion's death, now he had been captured, and the real Estel was out there somewhere, hurt, and Legolas didn't know what had happened, even whether he was alive or dead.  
  
"Well it's gonna get darker for you yet, elf." the man shouted back. "Just wait til we get to where we're going - then you'll know dark!". Again, the men laughed, before turning back to their own conversation.  
  
"Why do you all hate me so much?" Legolas asked Aemir.  
  
"I have nothing against you. In fact if I had my way, they would never have found you. I can usually give them wrong, or off information, but this time it was no use. These men are incredibly supersticious. They all grew up in either small villages or camps, and the only thing they had ever heard about elves were wildly wrong stories. They fear you more than anything."  
  
"What sort of stories?" he asked, hoping he might hear something to his advantage.  
  
Aemir looked the elf up and down. "Stories about your people. About why they have that soft glow that they do, things like that. They think that all elves have magic, some sort of power, and that the stronger your light, the more powerful you are. They are terrified of elf magic - they think that you have the ability to kill them just with words, that you have powerful curses and such."  
  
"Really?" Legolas smiled softly - that was perfect. "Aemir, he said your name was? If you really are sorry about doing this to me, and would rather I wasn't here, as you say, I need your help. Don't worry - they won't know you've helped me - there will be no threat to your little girl. I just want you to go back over to the camp and when they start telling tales, at the earliest chance you have, remind them of all the worst stories they know about us. The ones you've told me, and any others you can think of. Then in the morning I want you to do a little translating."  
  
Aemir thought for a moment. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I won't try and escape, if that's what you mean." /not yet, anyway/, he thought.  
  
"Alright." Aemir said uneasily, before leaving the elf where he was and going back to the men.  
  
Sure enough, as the evening wore on, the men's tales soon turned to elves. Aemir played his part perfectly - the men were soon looking in Legolas' direction with wary and frightened looks. He had been sitting there willing his glow to brighten as much as he could, and whenever one of the men would look over, he would brighten it a little more, and glare back.  
  
He never slept that night. It was never an option. All night his thoughts had kept wandering to Aragorn - was he alright? His screams had been full of pain - the elf couldn't for the life of him think what had happened. He just hoped that his friend was alright.  
  
The next morning, the men were ready to leave within minutes of the sun being up. As two of the larger men came to usher the elf away, he glared at them and started speaking low and darkly, only in Elvish so they wouldn't understand. Their leader immediately looked to Aemir,  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Aemir had gone a very pale shade. He didn't want to be the one to tell them. He replied,  
  
"He basically said that we are all going to die slow, pain filled deaths in the near future, pain and terror of the kind that human minds cannot comprehend, and that we will find no rest or peace afterwards. I would go into detail, but..." he paused, "he just cursed us all." he said ominously.  
  
A/N: OK!! If more than 5 of you review, I promise I'll post this week! If not, it'll be next week!!! *points at review button* 


	3. Waking up

Disclaimer: nope, not mine, don't claim it to be. Everything you recognise belongs to Tolkien...Don't make any money from it... oh you know the drill.... go read it!  
  
Replies:-  
  
Kawaii Elf Girl - you should...a *very* bad feeling... but the slavers won't try and kill him...he wouldn't be worth anything dead... however, there's no saying someone *else* won't try to kill him... o:)  
  
Kogura - Do I sense an attachment to our dear prince? I hope you're not intending to use that sword on me! *hides behind handy portable rock*  
  
Gloriollass - aww...come back soon then! and here it is!  
  
Coolio02 - They certainly do! And it may not be such a good thing... Thankyou, and thankyou for reviewing! :D  
  
Deana - Thankyou! Here it is! Didn't I say it would be this week if I got more than 5 reviews? ;)  
  
Tychen - Hey, thanks for your review! Are you psychic? Reads rest of her plan for fic...wait, I'm seeing a pattern here... *reads through many other fics* hmm...must go for more originality... sorry, rambling.... cheers for reviewing all, and here it is!!  
  
A/N: well I did say it would be this week... Enjoy, and don't forget to review!!  
  
Two days after the Imladris elves had brought Aragorn back to Mirkwood, he still hadn't woken. Everyone was on edge. The two elves that had found Elrond's adopted son had recognised him as such, and knowing of the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas, had taken him straight to Thranduil.  
  
The Elf King knew that the ranger and his son had been due to travel back from Rivendell together, and the appearance of the human in his current state, along with no sign of Legolas, did not sit well with the king. This couldn't be happening - surely he would not lose his youngest and now *only* son a year after losing Turion? Surely the Valar would not be that cruel? He couldn't possibly know until the young man woke up and could give them some answers.  
  
The two elves from Rivendell had told them everything they could, but, as they had found Aragorn almost an hour's walk from the cave, they could tell Thranduil nothing of Leglas' fate. They had agreed though to lead a group of elves to where they had found Aragorn, and see if they could find out what had happened to the prince. They were due to leave tomorrow. But everyone was hoping that Aragorn would wake before then and give them some answers.  
  
There was no change that evening, although the man's temperature had gone back down to normal, and he was less pale than he had been previously. Then, in the early hours before dawn, he did wake. The elf that had been watching over him immediately ran to inform Thranduil. Minutes later, the king was by the ranger's bedside. Aragorn was understandably confused - the last thing he remembered was the rockfall. Now here he was, with his best friend's father standing over him. In amongst the jumbled, hazy thoughts, he realised what must have happened - the accident had occured, and Legolas had found him and brought him home.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" he whispered.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me." the king replied quietly.  
  
Even in the state he was in, Aragorn could hear the worry and fear in the elf's voice, could see it on the fair face.  
  
"He didn't bring me back here?" Fear started to creep into Aragorn's own voice.  
  
"No." Thranduil didn't need to say more.  
  
Aragorn could say no more, as a moment later sleep had taken him. Thranduil sighed. So Aragorn knew no more than they did.  
  
/There has to be something. He must know *something*/  
  
He sat there for the rest of the night waiting for Aragorn to wake once more.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The men had been twice as hard on Legolas since believing that he had cursed them. His intention had been to make them fear him, to try and push them into making a mistake that might allow him to escape. It appeared he had misjudged them. His plan *had* caused them to fear him, but they were hiding it behind anger.  
  
The next night they met up with another group of men, at their main camp. There were other captives there too, all human. The men untied the rope that had been holding the elf, exchanging it for heavy chains which they then staked down. It didn't look like there would be any chance of escape now.  
  
"Enjoy your last night in the fresh air elf." one of the men joked, laughing. "We'll be there tomorrow afternoon."  
  
*points at review button* Review or the plot bunny gets it! *points at evil plot bunny who is her inspiration for Repecussions who she is currently threatening* I mean it....! Mwahahahahahaha...... ahem. 


	4. Stubborn as ever

A/N: Hi all! I'm soooooo sorry about the delay... plot bunnies have all died for the Estel section of the fic... So I've enlisted the help of my good friend Rhonda, who wrote this chapter!!! So be nice and review my co- author? Please? If you wanna read the rest of Rhona's fics, check her out at leggylover03 - she's great! So I officially take no credit for this chapter, it's all Rhonda's! Enjoy!  
  
To all my reviewers: I'm sooo sorry, I'll have to reply to yous all in my next chappie - I'm only allowed 20 min online tonight, and that's not enough time to reply to you all... I know it sucks, and you're all great and deserve individual reviews, so if you review this chapter, you'll get super long replies next time... *huggles reviewers*  
  
Anyway, as usual, I own nothing to do with LOTR, other than my posters, everything you see here that you recognise belongs to Tolkien, and neither I or Rhonda are making money from this... :-D  
  
_____  
  
The ranger awoke hours later to see a lone figure sitting by the fire of his room. It took several moments to regain his senses and realize it was indeed the King of Mirkwood that was there. Upon seeing the ranger awake he went to his side.  
  
"Estel do not try to sit up. Just lie here and rest."  
  
Estel laid back down but he was uneasy, something was not right and then it hit him again. "Legolas!" he yelled and sat straight up in the bed. "I must get to him, they have him!"  
  
"Who has him Estel? Where are they? I will go after him if you just tell me." Thranduil said his voice becoming louder.  
  
Estel cringed from the king. "I do not know how to explain where, I could show you though" he said as he slung his feet over the bed and stood. This was a grievious mistake as he began to sway and the darkness beckoned to him.  
  
"Estel!" Thranduil yelled as he just caught the ranger before he toppled to the floor. "You are not well, you must tell me and I will go."  
  
"I can not. I am sorry. I can see it in my mind but can not explain it to you."  
  
The king sighed "It is alright just rest perhaps it will come to you. I will go now and let you rest. Please do not try to get up again. I will send servants in awhile with something for you to eat." the Mirkwood king said as he shut the door behind him.  
  
It was a sad sight indeed as the mighty king of Mirkwood crumbled to the floor and laid his head in his hands. The tears hidden from Estel moments earlier now fell freely from his eyes. His son, he wished to only lay eyes upon him now and never let him leave his sight. With a heavy heart he stood and wiped the tears away. He would find him and Valar help those who had sought to bring any harm to him.  
  
Inside the room Estel laid, his head swimming with voices. He knew he could find the place where Legolas had been taken. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. He laid there for an hour trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind, he was a ranger he knew he could find his friend. It was not arrogance that led him to believe this but he knew deep down in his heart that his friend was suffering and he had to help.  
  
WIth a grunt he pushed himself up and stood. The whole room began to spin and he had to grasp the bed to keep from falling again. He knew he could never simply walk out of the door; so he gathered his things and carefully made his way out into the hallway. Looking both ways he snuck into the room next to Legolas'. Long ago he and his friend had found the door inside the closet that led to the outside. As he started down the long tunnel he prayed the nausea would go away that stirred in him and the blackness that was on the edge of sending him back to his knees., would subside before he fell. Relief washed over him as the smell of the outside came nearer and he said to himself. "I am coming mellon nin"  
  
Hours later...........  
  
Thranduil had let the ranger sleep for awhile and now was on his way to waken him, and bring him something to eat. He hoped Estel's memory had improved along with his health. He hated having to send a messenger to Elrond with word that his son was ill. The messengers all came back with horror stories of the look given to them along with the lecture on the frailty of humans and how could this happen again. He chuckled to himself in spite of everything for Estel was not simply human, he was more elven than most. As he opened the door he saw an empty bed and his heart lurched. Not worrying yet he thought perhaps he was in the washroom, but when he found him not to be he began to yell for his servants.  
  
"Have any of you seen the Lord Estel?" he questioned  
  
"Nay milord" was the response form each.  
  
Thranduil sat down on the edge of the bed  
  
Fear ate away at his heart and it was even more so as his eyes fell upon a note on the bed. He opened it but he alread knew what it would say.  
  
King Thranduil  
  
I am sorry but I must go and find Legolas. I can not explain it but I feel drawn to him. He calls to me and if I do not go it will haunt me forever.  
  
Deepest regrets Estel  
  
Thranduil shook his head. Once again he must send word to Elrond that his son had gone off to Valar knew where and that he was injured. Estel's head wound worried him not to mention the other smaller wounds which if aggravated could only lead to something more. He prayed to Valar to keep him safe but he knew this prayer was futile as Estel always seemed to get in the worst predicaments.  
  
Thranduil looked up and asked which of the servants would ride out with the message and several of them began to back away all to well remembering the twins and their father the last time this kind of thing happened. 


	5. Revelations

A/N: TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN READING THIS - I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER - I'LL DO INDIVIDUAL REPLIES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER - PROMISE...  
  
Shi x  
  
Repercussions 5  
  
Eventually a rider had been sent to Imladris with news of the situation and Estel's flight in his injured state. Some time later, he arrived and was soon explaining it all to an irate and worried Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. "I'm going after him." Elrohir stated firmly. "As am I." Elladan agreed. "I suspected as much. I will not try to stop you, but be warned my sons, whatever or whoever has taken the prince will certainly not be put off from taking other elves too. I know this much." Elrond warned them. His sons nodded their acknowledgement of the warning and hurriedly left to pack their bags.  
  
They left at sunset, and from what the messenger had told them, they had decided to head east across the mountains and then south. They travelled non-stop, pausing only to allow the horses to rest.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, in a cave system many many miles south and east... (A/N: yup, I know, soooo Batman & Robin! *snicker*)  
  
It had been hours since the slaver's group had arrived at the caves, and Aemir had managed to sneak away from them for a while, and had headed into the deepest parts of the caves, where they were holding the elf. He approached a group of men who were guarding a door, behind which, Aemir knew, they were keeping him.  
  
"I want to speak with Estel." he told them. They just looked at him. "The elf." he continued. "I want to speak with him."  
  
The men laughed. "Won't do you much good - he can't even speak our language from what we've heard!"  
  
Aemir smiled. "He doesn't have to." he told them in Elvish. The men looked surprised and stepped aside, allowing him past. He opened the door, stepped through and closed it behind him.  
  
Inside, the room was lit by a single torch, and its sole occupant knelt in the shadows in the opposite corner. Aemir sighed. The men were keeping this elf like an animal - worse even. He was kneeling in the corner because there was nothing else he could do - heavy chains held his wrists tightly behind his back, while more were wrapped around his upper body. His ankles were also chained. A heavy slave collar was around his neck, and this was connected to a ring on the wall by another length of chain - long enough that he could sit without choking himself, but not long enough to allow him to stand.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Aemir told him quietly. "I never thought they would do this."  
  
No reply.  
  
"These men are incredibly superstitious - I know what you were trying to do by scaring them, but I fear it has turned to your misfortune." "Really? You think so?" It was impossible to miss the sarcasm in Legolas' voice. Aemir stepped back and looked at him. "You know, I've heard about Elvish pride, but I've never actually seen it for myself." he sighed. "I want to help you, but I don't know where to start. I can tell you one thing though - you would do well to at least hide that pride. The men will use it against you." "If you really want to help me, you would release me." "I cannot. I do not even know who has the keys. And if I did... my daughter... my wife..."  
  
The young man looked so miserable. Legolas sighed. "Well can you get a message out for me?" Aemir looked uncertain. "I'm not asking you to help me escape, I just want you to get a message to my father - let him know my fate."  
  
After a few moments silence, Aemir nodded. "Alright. It's only fair that he knows. Where is he?" "Just get the message to King Thranduil of Mirkwood - he'll let my father know." "Alright. I doubt we'll meet again Estel. I pray things go well for you. Before I leave - who is your father - how will the King know who to look for?" Legolas fell silent for a moment, then remembered that he had still carried both his and Turion's rings. "Were my belongings brought here with me, and do you know where they are?" "Yes." "In one of my bags, the small green one, there is a black leather pouch containing two identical silver rings. Take them to Thranduil - he'll know what to do. And Aemir, thank you."  
  
It only took a few minutes to locate the elf's belongings, and the two rings he had mentioned. Slipping out of the caves silently, on the premise that he was going to alert various wealthy parties who may be interested in the fact that there was an elf at the sales in a month, Aemir mounted his horse and rode north as fast as he could.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, a young woman with honey coloured hair which curled around her shoulders, and violet eyes, had heard that there was an elf at the sale this year, and had headed down to the cells to have a look. If it were true then she was in luck - it would be a perfect opportunity for her. She hadn't come across an Elf she could practice her magic on since her run-in with those two elf princes last year. And one of them was dead, apparently.  
  
"I believe you are guarding an Elf?" she asked the men at the door. They nodded. "I want to see him." "Are you sure that's wise, lady?" one asked. "Let me pass." she said coldly. there was something in her tone that made them move. They watched as she opened the door, and then smiled.  
  
"What name has he given you?" she asked. "Estel." one man replied. The woman laughed. "Estel? Now I can tell you right away that he's been *lying* to you." She looked back into the room, before stepping inside. The three men followed her.  
  
Legolas had looked up when the door had opened to see a woman standing there. She looked incredibly familiar but he couldn't place her. Then she spoke. "What name has he given you?" she had asked. That voice - a childlike voice, yet full of maturity. Ageless almost. Morrigan.  
  
It could be no one else. In an instant, all the memories from last year - Turion, Morrigan, the plans to have Turion replace Legolas and then murder Thranduil to take the throne - came flooding back. This was it - he knew what she was about to do. And he couldn't keep the irrational fear that that knowledge brought from showing on his face.  
  
Morrigan smiled at him. "Hello again Legolas. It must be Legolas, because I heard Turion died, and he would never look at me with fear." She turned back the three men behind her. "His name is not Estel. It's Legolas. And this isn't just any elf you have here. It's a prince."  
  
A/N: Mwahahahahahahahaaaaa! 


	6. Meetings

Repercussions 6/?  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I don't own any of them and I don't make any money from this... Any charries you don't recognise are mine however.  
  
A/N: I just want to say a massive thankyou for all the reviews so far, and I am so sorry that this has taken so long to get done... I would have had it up yesterday, but was sorta stuck in bed... ugh! I'll try and make up for it with another part soon... From now on I'm going to be posting roughly once a week unless there are demands for it sooner. Apologies for the shortness of this.  
  
tychen: yeah, that is a nice image... :) and yes, Thranduil should have known better... but maybe in this chapter it won't be so bad...  
  
cherryfaerie: I don't really have a posting schedule, but from now on, I'm gonna try and post about once a week... You'll have to wait and see what happens to Aemir and his family... :)  
  
Elf-Girl: don't worry about taking time to review... I've been taking forever to post... life is kinda screwed up here at the moment. Yes she's back... Kogura: No you can't kill her! Not yet anyway... passes you a slaver here. :) Summer school?! Ack!!! Not good... Gloriollass: At least he didn't actually do it. Unlike my uncle, who stabbed my father through the heart last month. Yes, life is wonderful. sigh He's still in intensive care, but at least he's gonna be ok.  
  
Well here's the new chapter and I hope you like!  
  
----  
  
"A prince?" the leader of the men who had brought him there asked, smiling. If that were true, then the elf's value had just increased exponentially, making him rich beyond even his wildest dreams. "A prince." Morrigan confirmed. "His name is not Estel, but Legolas. His father is the King of the Woodland Realm. He also had a twin brother, Turion - whatever happened with that plan of his?" she asked Legolas, her tone friendly, as if she were speaking with an old aquaintance. She crouched down in front of the elf to look him in the eye. "He died." Legolas replied coldly. Morrigan noted the concealed grief in his voice. Even after everything that Turion had done - had tried to do - his brother still loved him. "And he nearly took my father with him."  
  
There was silence for a moment, before Morrigan spoke once more. "When did he die?" There was no concern in her voice, only malice. "Three weeks from today, it will have been exactly one year."  
  
"Now that's interesting," one of the men called out, "because exactly three weeks from today, somebody is going to pay a lot of money for you, your highness." The last words were spoken with utter contempt, and the other men laughed, surprised by the good fortune that had just come to them.  
  
Morrigan smiled and leaned forward to Legolas, "You know, I think I might buy you myself - after all, we had so much fun last time." She stood and turned back to the men. "He's very strong willed, but I can tell you how to subdue him, in fact, anything you want to know about him - if you see to it that I get him. I will match any bid that would be put in by another." she whispered conspiritally. The man nodded and led her out of the room.  
  
Once they were gone, Legolas let himself fall back against the wall. He had heard Morrigan's last words to the human, and they scared him more than he cared to admit. Morrigan terrified him, and it looked like she had every intention of getting him.  
  
- Meanwhile, Aragorn was starting to realise what a foolish idea it had been to set off after Legolas alone. Even if he were to last long enough to get back to where they had last been, what if the prince were seriously hurt, or what if the orcs which had attacked him had not been alone? The man didn't have the strength to carry his friend if he was injured, and certainly didn't have the strength to fight off any orcs. Still, he could not go back. He could not leave Legolas out there alone.  
  
His body was screaming at him to rest, but he refused to listen to it. As usual, he put thoughts of his friends before his own well-being, but it seemed that the rational part of his brain had refused to function - just what use did he expect to be of to Legolas if he showed up in this current state? He carried on, towards the mountains.  
  
-  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had now cleared the pass, and were coming down to the lower ground on the Mirkwood side of the mountains. They didn't know it, but they were very close to the spot where their friends had been ambushed.  
  
"We should stop for the night Elladan." Elrohir suggested, looking at the clouds above. The light was starting to fade, and it was useless to push the horses over this terrain in the dark - the last thing they needed was for a horse to break it's leg. Coupled with that, the weather was closing in quickly - it was threatening a thunderstorm. The air was thick and humid, almost buzzing with the power of the coming storm.  
  
Elladan looked at his brother for a moment, considering his words. He was reluctant to stop, but he could see the wisdom in finding shelter through the night. He nodded. "I agree. The storm will be upon us soon. We will need to find somewhere to tether the horses - if we leave them free, the storm may spook them, and we'll find ourselves walking the rest of the way."  
  
Elrohir smiled slightly at that, remembering just such a time when they had been very young, but thinking of themselves as adults, had decided to go out on a hunting trip without telling anybody. They were a two day ride from Rivendell when a storm had broken in the middle of the night, scaring away the horses, and leaving them with a very long walk home to face a very irate Elrond and Celebrian, neither of whom had known what had happened to their sons. They learnt their lesson that day.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts when he spotted somewhere up ahead which looked perfect - a rocky overhang provided shelter from the elements, while nearby was a thick copse of trees which would provide shelter for the horses, but also make sure they didn't lose them. As they drew nearer, they spotted something which worried them greatly. Aragorns things. Either he was somewhere nearby, or this was where the attack happened. Looking around, it was impossible to tell if there had been a struggle here - the ground was bare rock, leaving no footprints at all.  
  
They looked at each other, both thinking the same. "We'll soon know if he's around - he'll be back well before the storm breaks." Elladan said, not sounding entirely convinced. He was sure that these had been here for at least a week.  
  
-  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were not the only ones drawing near to the rocky overhang. Aragorn had been incredibly lucky, and had managed to reach the spot where he had been attacked. Now all he had to do was get back to where he and Legolas had decided to stop for the night, some three hundred feet away.  
  
He desperately wished that he had thought to bring some medical supplies with him - his broken arm was throbbing, and one of the cuts on his shoulder had reopened. He would have to see what could be done when he stopped.  
  
/And what exactly do you think you can do for it Estel?/ he heard himself think, /with no clean cloth for bandages, and nothing to stitch it with? Not even any fresh water or herbs to treat it with./  
  
It was at this point that a bright flash split the sky, and the heavens opened. In seconds, Aragorn was drenched. He moved as fast as his battered body would allow towards his goal.  
  
-  
  
It was dark when the thunderstorm began. The twins had gathered enough dry wood to keep the fire going through the night, gathering it at the back of the small cavelike structure, which was really only about 15 feet across. As predicted, the horses were frightened, and tried to bolt, but they were not going anywhere. Eventually, they settled down and stood still under the shelter of the trees.  
  
It was near midnight when Elrohir noticed a figure coming towards them through the rain and darkness. "Elladan." he whispered. His brother woke immediately. "Is that Estel?" Elladan asked, looking in the same direction as his brother. As they watched, the figure stumbled but kept going. They were close enough now to see that yes, it was their human brother. Both elves rushed forward at the realisation to help him. When they got him into the cave, all three were soaked. They sat near to the fire, in an attempt to dry off.  
  
As they tried to get Estel's sodden outer clothes off, in an attempt to stop the human catching any of the illnesses which their race were so good at getting, they froze when they saw the look of pain on his face as they nudged his arm. Only then did they realise what a state he was in, and that his arm was actually broken.  
  
"Valar Estel, what happened to you?! You should not be here in this condition - you should..." Elladan stopped, realising just how much like his father he sounded. Still his young adopted brother deserved it - this human who had no common sense whatsoever was one day to rule Gondor? Valar help that land when that day came, he thought. 


End file.
